


back to life

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Read the Title, ish, sorry I'm falling asleep right now, uh I dunno...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Aerith came back to her senses to the soft noises of Tifa's sobs.





	back to life

Aerith came back to her senses to the soft noises of Tifa's sobs. She reached out blindly like she did every night it happened. Tifa dreamt about her father or couldn't bear her guilt at abandonning Cloud at Nibelheim.

The sounds stopped as Tifa sucked in a breath.

"Don't cry, baby," Aerith mumbled, her hand stroking the head resting on her shoulder.

The silence stretched. Aerith hadn't the strength to open her eyes. Her whole body felt heavy and hurt like the first day of hiking she did. She heard movements not far from her and Cloud's trying to hide his own breakdown. Hopefully, the guy sharing his tent tonight would stop being a jerkass and comfort him. If not she'd walk to him and force him to join her and Tifa's tent again. He was always profoundly uncomfortable the first minutes, but he liked having someone near him when sleeping. Though, Aerith was too tired to jump on her feet now. She was cold too and kept nodding off into a sort of sleep.

"Aer'?"

The soft, unsure call worried her a bit. She opened one eye. Tifa's lost her breath again and Aerith noticed it wasn't nighttime. In fact, Tifa was dressed up to fight and

"Was I knocked out?" she mumbled.

Tifa's eyes went huge. Above her shoulder, Cid seemed dumbstruck, his cigarette threatening to fall from his lips.

_If ashes fall on me, he's dead!_

"You died."

"Uh?" Aerith blinked at Tifa's words. She took a deep breath only to hiss at the pain exploding in her chest. Tifa grabbed onto her, her expression of despair hurting Aerith as much as her chest did.

"Aer?"

"'s fine," she croaked, her breath feeble. "Only a bit of pain. I had worse periods."

A nervous chuckle escaped Tifa whose fist pressed against Aerith's chest, nowhere near her wound at least. It would have worsened the pain which was slowly – too slowly – calming down.

Cid straightened up, running a hand through his hairs and still looking like he was high as a kite. Aerith followed his movement, lost focus and stared blankly above Tifa's shiny hair.

"You died!" Tifa repeated. For whom?

Though the words made Aerith's stomach roll and a bone-deep shudder coursed through her. She held onto Tifa's hands as her heart squeezed, making the pain come back. She died. She felt the lifestream touch her soul, overwhelming and all powerful. Painful. Yet drowning her in a wave of peace never felt before. Nothing had mattered, she was serene, ready to follow the flow. So why was she still alive? Why did she come back and how? The lifestream took her, welcomed her, then Tifa was crying above her. Nothing more. It was heartbreaking and Aerith would have done anything to stop it but nothing else happened-

Aerith meet Tifa's bright red face with unshed tears making her eyes glint.

_Nothing more._

"Well. Uh. Damn. You know what? Death just wasn't for me. I'm a living type of person."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd do an aerti thingy once. So I did.   
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
